1. Field
This relates to a laundry treatment apparatus.
2. Background
Laundry treatment apparatuses may wash and/or dry laundry, and may include, for example, washing machines, drying machines, and combination washing and drying machines. A laundry treatment apparatus capable of drying laundry may supply high temperature air (hot air), and may include exhaust type laundry treatment apparatuses and a circulation type (condensation type) laundry treatment apparatuses, based on an air flow method employed.
A circulation type laundry treatment apparatus, which re-circulates air from a laundry accommodation space in which laundry is received, may remove moisture (dehumidify) air discharged from the laundry accommodation space, and heat and resupply the air back into the laundry accommodation space. An exhaust type laundry treatment apparatus may supply heated air into a laundry accommodation space and exhaust air discharged from the laundry accommodation space to the outside of the laundry treatment apparatus, rather than resupplying the air back into the laundry accommodation space.
A hot air supply device employed in a laundry treatment apparatus as described above may include a blower that discharges air from the laundry accommodation space and a heat exchanger that heats air moved by the blower. The blower may be located in front of the heat exchanger, such that air discharged from the laundry accommodation space sequentially passes through the blower and the heat exchanger and is resupplied into the laundry accommodation space. If the air discharged from the laundry accommodation space passes through only a portion of the heat exchanger, heat exchange efficiency of the laundry treatment apparatus may be impacted.